


The Travvy Patty

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adachi is a ninja fan, Don't Ask, F/M, Joke Fic, M/M, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Travis scott burger, au where travis scott and mcdonalds exist in inaba, can be platonic or romantic whatever u want babes, oneshot I guess, other ships r just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yosuke, Chie, and Yu try out the Travis Scott burgerYu has an out of body moment.This is insane.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie/Travis Scott, Ichijo Kou/Nagase Daisuke, Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Travvy Patty

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy heyyy heyyy heyyyyyaaaa...

Let’s describe the setting here one more time, it’s been a while since I wrote on my laptop and not the painful Wii U keyboard.

Anyway, it was a pretty decent day in Inaba, I mean, no fog no rain no sun no clouds just decent. Like a basic little town would be. For some reason in the dead as hell shopping district, there was a “brand new McDonalds!”

Well, it isn’t brand new, it’s been there for a while actually, some tourists would probably think it’s new since it’s a fast-food branch usually in the city. But Inaba got blessed with their unhealthy burgers and big macs that make you fat. Junes can’t possibly compare.

Mcdonalds surprisingly had a collaboration. With the world-multidimensional-crossover king Travis Scott, a quarter-pounder with bacon. Just bacon. Yo, this was revolutionary.

People stopped being slobs at the Junes food courts and went to go be slobs at McDonald’s after the commercial hit, what happened to  _ “Every day is great at your Junes?” _ Huh? Huh? It’s now…

**_“_ ** **_Wassup world? Ye you. I’m Travis Scott, and here’s my McDonald’s order. Follow me! Heeeres my quarter pounder, with lettuce, pickles, onions, ketchup, mustard, and bacon (YEAH) Here's my fries, sometimes I do this, then I dip them into barbeque sauce. Oh yeah, and my sprite! (IT’S LIT) same orders as back in Houston, and you can try it too. Gotta go. The Travis Scott meal, its 6 dollars. Say Cactus Jack sent you.”_ **

Yosuke Hanamura, that little bastard was a giant Travis Scott fan and he’s been working twice as hard to get enough money for a 633.55 yen burger. 

Which is actually 6 dollars in USD… But whatever.

After receiving the littlest amount of money he happily ran off and ended his shift that he began just like 10 minutes ago. “WAHOO WAHOO!” He cheered running out, doing a cheesy heel-click.

The customers looked at each other with confusion, “What?” they whispered to each other.

Getting on the busted bike, Yosuke started to call his friends, Chie and Yu.

What happened to the rest?

  
  


Er, Don’t ask…

  
  


Anyway, while riding his way down to the local miccy d’s he screamed in the phone squished between his shoulder and cheek. “GUESS WHAT GUYS.” he yelled excitedly

Yu was silent, but Chie yelled back “WHAT YOSUKE? I AM WATCHING A MOVIE RIGHT NOW-”

“I’M GETTING THA BURGER!” The dumbass ginger beamed, crashing into a nearby wall.

Chie heard the crash from the other side of the line and winced, “Are you alright Yosuke?” She asked. 

Yosuke groaned and weakly got up, patting his clothes to get the dust off. Picking up the scratched phone he continued the conversation. “Yeeeah..” “I’m ‘aight.” he sighed and looked at the totaled bike. “I might need a new one after this…”

  
  


“A new bike? Well if you’re gonna keep crashing it everywhere of course you need a new damn bike!” 

Yosuke almost dropped his phone as he looked at the sexy and shiny giant M built on top of the giant pole. “I’M AT THE MCDONALDS GUYS- I’MATTHETHAOUG-!” he hyperventilated biting back a scream. “I-..”

“We know…. Yosuke, just…, get your damn gay fantasy burger already!”

“-And can ya get me those new spicy nuggets too?” Chie asked him kindly

Yu was still silently listening, he couldn’t speak for some reason without a choices icon beside him, he just silently sulked.

“I WILL CALL YOU GUYS BACK.” He yelled into the phone “-SO MEET ME AT THE JUNES FOOD COURT!” Yosuke ended the call quickly and shoved the phone in his pocket, happily skipping down to the dirty McDonalds. It looked like a dream.

-

Adachi was fixing his Fortnite Ninja ™ headband and sighed, he was working at the register today. He hopes nobody makes fun of his headband.

Yosuke opened both of the glass doors dramatically, jumping gracefully inside of the fast-food restaurant. Pointing at random customers and winking while he twirled like a drug-addicted ballerina.

Kou and Daisuke stared at Yosuke… “What the fuck..” Kou mouthed, watching him twirl around and skip along. 

..Was this the result of having a date at McDonald’s? 

Kou angrily looked back at Daisuke. The soccer player just shrugged at him “Dunno.” 

Kou crossed his arms and silently decided that he’s not going back to McDonald’s even as a cheap date. 

Daisuke just frowned and drank his Pepsi :( 

  
  


Yosuke arrived at the counter, leaning on it he grinned, “Hellooo~” He sang before he realized who was there.

“ADACHI?” He gasped, “Woah, you work here? And you’re a Ninja fan?! HA.” 

Adachi’s face turned red and he instantly took off his headband, “Y-Yeaaah..” “A-Anyways! What would you like to order?” the young detective asked with a smile. This part-time job was a pain in the ass.

“You know what I’m here for.” Yosuke bat his eyelashes and smirked.

“No..? I don’t kn-”

Adachi was rudely interrupted by Yosuke’s pair of Beats by Dre™, He turned them on and on full volume, blasted Antidote.

**DON’T YOU OPEN UP THAT WINDOW-**

The customers covered their ears, Kou angrily stormed out. Daisuke scrambling to follow him.

**DON’T YOU LET OUT THAT ANTIDOTE-**

“Turn that off!” Adachi yelled.

He turned off the headphones and grinned “Alrighty… So, you got my order right?” Yosuke grinned.

“Yes, one Travis Scott Meal.” the young detective sighed and placed his order, “Anything else?”

“That’s it!” 

“Alright. That’s  633.55 yen.” Adachi held his hand out

Yosuke slapped the money down, leaving a red mark on the detective’s hand.

“Oh.. sorry.” Yosuke apologized and shrugged

Adachi had that face.. You know the one, the one where he’s in pain. “Please wait for your order.” He said, turning around and giving the order to the other employees, they all collectively groaned and started to make the burger, fries, and the *shudder* Sprite. 

Yosuke smiled and clapped like a child. 

“That’s to go hopefully..?” Adachi groaned.

“Yeah…” 

Adachi handed Yosuke his food and drink “Have a nice da-”

Yosuke grabbed the food and ran out, a visible dust trail was seen floating behind him.

Adachi shook his head. “Smh, my life.”

-

Yosuke ran all the way back to Junes, leaving his broken bike behind, skipping down the street with a brown bag in his mouth and a drink in his hands.

“Oofh ye...a.. I forgowt to kawll them.” He mumbled and took the bag out of his mouth, the folded top had teeth marks, “If only I was normal…” Yosuke sighed, taking out his phone from his pocket and calling his (2) friends again.

They both picked up, “Hey guys.” Yosuke said, almost out of breath. “You almost there?”

“I was… Er.. Just leaving.” Chie responded.

Yu nodded on the other side, unable to speak.

“Alright! See you there.” He smiled

“YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN THE NUGGET-”

Yosuke ended the call and took his precious time getting to Junes :)

  
  


-

Upon arrival, Yosuke finds out that his buds were already at the table. 

“Hey…” He greeted quietly setting the bag and drink down and taking a seat.

“So.. the nugs?” Chie questioned, peeking at the brown bag that smelt of grease and fake meat. 

“I didn’t get you any! Damn! Women these days.” Yosuke rolled his eyes and took out the already cold fries and holy burger. 

“-These are for you though.” Yosuke smiled and slid the fries over to her

Chie took one and bit down, “These are cold though..” She frowned.

“Live with it.” “Anyway, Yu. You can have the Sprite. I heard it tastes amazing.” 

Yu nodded and had that same options screen beside him 

“Take or to not take,” It read, Yu silently started to freak out, shaking his head.

Yosuke and Chie looked at him and shrugged. 

“Can I have at least a small bite of the burger?” she begged, “These fries are cooold!” 

“Fiiiine.., Yu? You want a “bite” too?” Yosuke sighed

Yu couldn’t respond, he is going full-on ballistic in his mind. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t pick up anything without choosing in the menacing square with text

Chie eyed Yu, “More for us I guess.” she said 

“You’re lucky I’m nice.” 

Yosuke took out the very dangerous plastic knife and cut the burger in half.

“Time to taste the revolutionary burger made by the man of my dreams.” Yosuke squealed

Chie rolled her eyes

They both took the magical first bite

  
  
  


..

  
  


.

“... Yosuke it’s just a quarter pounder with bacon.” Chie frowned, looking at her piece

“WAIT FOR IT-” Yosuke shushed Chie, “The Travis sauce..” He whispered.

And then the magical Travis sauce made their eyes turn into drawn hearts because if it was an accurate depiction of a human heart, it’d be weird.

“Is this love? Or is this Travis..” Chie cooed, cupping Yosuke’s face.

Yosuke had no idea what was going on “Probably Travis..” he responded

Chie picked up Yosuke bridal style “It’s our love for Travis.” She declared.

Enough was enough, Yu snapped and drunk the McDonalds Sprit e™  dramatically, finally being able to speak.

“I’M THE PROTAGONIST, CHIE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRL.” Yu snapped, slamming the cup on the ground. “THE FUCK YOU BITCHES ON?”

Chie and Yosuke snapped back to normal, staring at Yu like *standing person emoji*

“Whadda heck?” Chie looked at Yosuke before dropping him on the ground.

“OW- rude..” Yosuke rubbed his back and got up.

Yu covered his mouth, “uh..”

“What do you mean I’m supposed to be your girl…” Chie frowned

“I…”

“Yeah, what’s this thing about being a protag? Huh? Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you’re the big man.” Yosuke snickered.

“But- Guys, I swear to fuc-”

“Let’s go Yosuke, Yu’s being a weirdo again.” Chie picked Yosuke back up and walked away.

“YOUUUU GUYYYYYSSSSSS…” “-Discord, I’m howling at the moon,” Yu yelled and put his head down. 

Chie and Yosuke shared a nonsponsored kiss and made their way to Travis Scott’s house to be with their mutual boyfriend. 

  
  


The end <3

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell I... I just began persona 4
> 
> Kanji's castle who


End file.
